Transcend
by Sick Kitten
Summary: All Johnny wanted to do was relax and forget about his past, just live a normal life like everyone else. Too bad he didn't do his research on Elmore.


Ever since we were young my big sister, Corie has had a somewhat strange attraction to me. Back then I wrote it off as being caused by her loss. That she was looking for someone to fill the void. Now that I'm sixteen, it's getting old. A few years ago it was cute sure, maybe even flattering. Plus I was young and delusional, and looking for the attention of any girl I could get. But she is turning twenty next week and the crush is getting much more serious. Just last night I had to bail her out of jail for breaking the arm of yet another girl who had attempted to ask me out.

The last two years before were stressful enough. From her sixteenth birthday, when she had jumped me multiple times and stolen sixteen mouth-on-mouth kisses. To her nineteenth, when she had picked the lock to my bathroom when I was showering after working late one night. And then proceeded to try to get into the shower with me. I've stayed up all night thinking about what to do about it. With it being around eleven o' clock now I was ready to go to bed, but I decided now was probably the best time to talk. Leaving my room I headed down the hallway keeping my eyes glued to her doorway. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. My hands become slightly sweaty as I tried to think of the last time I did something like this and my memory failed me. Reaching the end of the hallway, I braced myself and relaxed, hoping like crazy I don't come across like a fool during the conversation or that it's too late for that to even matter at this point. I smiled to myself at that thought and stepped toward the door using that to solidify my confidence. With another deep breath I knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me." I whispered, a bit unsure of what I'm going to do now that I'm here. "We need to have a talk."

There was a loud scrambling inside as something smacked heavily against the floor. A few minutes later the door opened and Corie burst out in nothing but her bra and a pair of boxers. Giving a big grin she yelled, "What sup little bro? Why don't you come in my room, it's so cold out here."

"No duh. That's because you have no clothes on Corie."

Her smiled faltered a little as she gave me a puzzled look. "Something wrong, little bro?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry Corie. It's just-"

She cut me off, "I forgive you! Now come on." She grabbed my arm, and with a bit of resistance from me, dragged me into her room. Walking quickly across the room, Corie threw me on her unmade bed.

"So what's up?" She asked sitting next to me on the bed. "You wanted to tell me something?"

I looked over at her half-naked body. Corie was in great shape.

I struggled to remain focused, "I, um, I…could you maybe put some clothes on? I can't think straight with you like that in front of me."

She pouted, something that wasn't exactly what I needed to see at the moment. Damn she looked so cute when she did that.

Her voice full of emotion, she said, "Why? You don't like it?"

Corie was looking intensely at me now and I was starting to get really nervous. Suddenly the room felt warmer. I squeaked, "I just don't feel comfortable with you looking like this."

She didn't say anything at first. Then, "I'm so sorry little brother!"

Corie quickly hugged me, throwing us both off her bed and onto the floor. She was now on top of me and holding on to my body tightly. Corie was definitely in a playful mood now. Something I'd been hoping to avoid.

"Sorry. Does this make you feel uncomfortable too?"

Corie smelled so good, like a living garden of flowers or something. It was safe to say I couldn't hold in my personal emotions anymore. I could feel myself starting to respond to her current proximity. Of course that's when her leg rubbed between my legs and her eyes lit up.

"You don't feel so uncomfortable to me!" She shouted out, "In fact if I'm not mistaken. I'd think you were very very comfortable. So comfortable that if I were to…" Corie started slowly gyrating her hips on my abdomen and I started to feel heat coming off her and through her clothes.

"Are…you still uncomfortable little brother?"

Suddenly we both jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Corie looked at the door and then back at me lying underneath her. Corie jumped off of me and ran to her door.

An older masculine voice spoke through the other side of the door, "Corie are you okay in there? We heard something that sounded like you fell off of your bed or something. Is everything all right?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, I did fall." Corie said. She sounded like she was annoyed from being interrupted. "But everything's fine. I'm okay. Thank you for coming and checking on me."

"No problem at all. Have a good night madam."

"Goodnight." Corie repeated.

He began to walk away and I heard him heading down the hall towards the elevator.

Corie looked at me again with a big smile on her face, "That was close, huh. Well I guess we should probably be getting to sleep now."

I just stared blankly at her. Eventually I managed, "Yeah, sure." Getting off the floor I promptly walked out of her room and she closed her door behind me.

Walking to my room went by in a flash. I barely even noticed someone saying goodnight to me as we passed each other in the hall. When I got to my room I turned off the light and closed the door behind me. Getting into bed, I said to myself.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
